Riddled Nightmares
by BatFan89
Summary: A couple of Batman's old enemies are working together but are getting help from someone within Wayne Enterprises. Batman searches to find out what's going on while an old love reenters the picture.
1. Riddled Nightmares

Riddled Nightmares: Chapter 1

It was a cold, dark, stormy night in Gotham City. Yeah, just the usual weather in Gotham.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Shots rang out atop a rooftop in Gotham with Rain pouring down the hardest it's ever been with the threat of a flood lingering and the shots of the gun hitting Batman. "Let her go Nygma! You know we're surrounded. You already gave us Crane, Falcone, and the drugs. Don't make it worse for yourself. Just let go of the girl and you'll be protected!" yelled Batman. "Fuck you dad! I'm my own man now! The Riddler is the one who will kill Batman and rule Gotham City!" replied Edward Nygma A.K.A The Riddler at the top of his lungs while feeling the effects of the fear toxin sprayed on to him by Jonathan Crane A.K.A. The Scarecrow. The Riddler was holding a girl hostage. She was about 15 years old and had a gun pointed at her head by a man who has become crazed due to the drug he himself had been selling for months now. A helicopter flew up, shined the brightest light possible on Riddler, he turn around and threatened to blow the girl's brains, and then out the corner of his eye he sees Batman lunging at him and a gunshot is heard!

2 MONTHS AGO

A dark alley is suddenly lightened up as car pulls up in it and shuts it lights out as the men in the car come out and head into a nearby building. The inside of the building was your typical rundown, old warehouse with holes in the ceiling of it, leaky pipes all over, broken windows, and rats being the only occupants there but it was a nice secure place for a meeting or an exchange. They go very far into the building until they got somewhere in the middle of it and stopped at a table where two men were on the other side of it with their faces hidden by the shadows. "Hello," said the First Mysterious Man. One the men from the car stood up and started talking. "I'm Joey. Carl is on my right and the man on the left is Richard. We hear you new guys have made some prime stuff. Really gets inside your mind." "Oh it does. It really does," said the Second Mysterious Man. The First Mysterious Man chimes in, "I trust you have the right amount of payment on you. We don't go under for anyone. Especially street urchins like you three. When was the last time you all heard of a bath and shower?" Carl has never taken too kindly to comments about him and steadily walked right up to the table but was stopped by Joey. "Back off man," he said to Carl, "These are the only guys who will see us after we held up the bank weeks ago. Now can we see the product?" The Second Mysterious Man responded loudly, "Money now or get the hell out of here fools! We haven't got time to waste!" Joey, Carl, and Richard throw three big bags of money on the middle of the table and the mysterious men put it on a scale to weigh in order to see if it's the right amount. It is and then the mysterious men threw a bag towards Joey and then Joey and the other two spread the contents of the bag which is a green powder out on the table then they all snort it through their noses. "GODDAMN! That is some fine shit. Man what did you guys make this out of?" Joey starts blinking rapidly and suddenly starts sweating. In front his eyes a green mist appears right in his face. He sees it and reads it aloud, "_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_ _who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._ _Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_ _the middle of middle and end of the end?_ _And finally give me the sound often heard_ _during the search for a hard-to-find word._ _Now string them together, and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?__" He looked at it dazed and confused as he takes a breath while Carl and Richard snort the powder as well. "What was that? Pretty weird. Hey what was that?" he asked as he swatted his shoulders as if something was there but then everything fell silent. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO NO! GET THEM OFF ME MAN! GET THEM OFF!" Joey started to scream in a fit of hysteria and fear. "THEY'RE CRAWLING ALL OVER ME!" The First Mysterious Man stepped out and it was Edward Nygma AKA The Riddler in his new hand made and quite stylish silk green suit with a purple trim and black question marks on it, purple tie, and his green bowler hat with the purple and cane. He takes his cane and turns Joey on his back. He looks on in wonder and asks the Second Mysterious Man "Did you up the dosage of fear in the compound?" He answered, "Yes I did. I want to leave Gotham in a final, permanent hell of everyone's own fears my dear friend." Then he steps out the shadows and it is Dr. Jonathan Crane AKA The Scarecrow. Former psychology professor and psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who was fired for using a variety of drugs and psychological tactics to exploit the fears and phobias of his patients who turned to crime and exploit people's fears through his own custom compound drug to take over Gotham City. He can turn this compound into liquid, gas, and powder. Scarecrow spoke. "Ahhhh. Scream my children scream! Tell father what you don't want to go bump in the night as you tuck yourself in ever so safely?" Carl was yelling out on his knees, crying, "Daddy no! I'll be a good boy daddy. I don't want to go in the basement. It hurts when we go down there." Richard is rolling on the ground ripping his clothes off screaming, "RATS! THOSE FUCKING RATS! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Riddler asked, "How long do the effects usually last?" Scarecrow responded, "Oh give or take, three days is the average but with the amount they snorted, seems like it's going to be a week. Incompetent fools! No wonder I hated being a professor." As they packed up their supplies and money, Joey crawled over to The Riddler's feet and begged, "Get them off of me man. I'm gonna die. The spiders are gonna eat me alive." Riddler shoved the bottom of his show on Joey's forehead and kicked him back to the ground and wiped his feet with a wipe from jacket pocket. Riddler and Scarecrow exited the warehouse and got into the back of a private car out in the back alley. "Why are you doing this with me again Nygma?" asked Scarecrow. Riddler responded, "Money. Crime costs money and I'm sure not going to go through the usual banking process for people of our kind Crane. Get caught by Batman and thrown back into Arkham? No way. I had to put on a hell of a performance for the parole broad at Arkham to convince them I was rehabilitated and I don't think I can do an encore on such short notice. Plus I'm trustworthy." With a sigh and stretch, Scarecrow sat back. "Plus you did get me that compound to make messages appear in front of people's eyes to mix with mines so who else was I going to partner with? Thankfully that group of idiots we hired to go steal cars at the auto show is Batman busy. A most fantastic night for us. Driver, get us out of here." The car started and it drove off to a mysterious location._

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Chapter 2 will be here as soon as it can be. Please be patient and in the mean time, leave thoughtful and honest reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for being patient with the chapter posting. This chapter is a bit of a slow burn. I got great ideas but I want to build up to them so hope you all understand when reading this chapter. Next chapter should be up next week and things really start hitting the ground then. Please enjoy.

Riddled Nightmares: Chapter 2

Hours had passed. Joey and his crew still feeling the effects of Crane's fear toxin and they were on the brink of madness when sirens started going off and cops busted inside.

Minutes later they were all strapped down on to stretchers and hauled into ambulances to Gotham General Hospital. Gotham Police Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon walking through the scene with the cold, bitter wind blowing and waving his silver hair and mustache uncontrollably as he surveys the scene. "Damn junkies," he says in his usual gruff tone with some resentment in there. He hears a loud whooshing sound and turns around startled. "Oh you. Knew you wouldn't be too far behind," he said to mysterious man hidden in the shadows. The man in the shadows stepped out.

Batman. Gotham City's soul protector and defender of justice who took this task the night he saw his parents gunned down right in front of him. Since then Bruce Wayne has used his intelligence, strength, training, and a vast variety of skills to protect Gotham as Batman. He walked out the shadows and into the very limited lighting of the warehouse to Jim. He began talking in his gruff, growling, and gravely voice. "What happened here Jim?", he asked his old friend. Jim responded, "Well couple of junkies here to score a fix and well deal gone bad. Or right. They've just been shipped off to Gotham General for overnight observation. Though what they were screaming makes it seem like they should be off to Arkham." Batman notices a strange color substance on the ground and bends down to look at it. He touches it and looks very closely to it on the tip of his gloved right hand and rubs it. He reaches into his utility belt and collects the substance into a baggie. "Might have something to do with this Jim," said Batman. "I'll take it back to the Batcave and have an answer for you tomorrow." Jim sighs, "Well thanks. You need any…" Jim turns around to see Batman suddenly gone as usual in this situation. "Help? Why does he always do that?"

Wayne Manor is scary looking. Especially at night due to how it looks. Batman drives the Batmobile back into the Batcave with loyal family butler Alfred Pennyworth waiting to greet him. "Good evening master Wayne," said Alfred in his natural born English accent. "How was the nightly patrol of Gotham?" Batman responded as he exited the Batmobile, "One mugger, four carjackings, and two junkies who are under psych evaluation at Gotham General." Batman removes his cowl and has now returned to being Bruce Wayne. "I have a substance at the scene to analyze. It seems that this happens as soon as Crane escapes Arkham. I have a feeling he is connected to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3 people. New characters, new plot points, storylines, and a twist at the end. Please read, review, and enjoy. Chapter 4 will be arriving in a couple of weeks.

Riddled Nightmares: Chapter 3

Wayne Manor in the daylight looks like a lovely place. Inside Alfred Pennyworth has a serving tray of food, a newspaper, and fresh towel hanging over his arm as he enters Bruce's room and turns on the TV which wakes Bruce up. "Morning sir," he says as Bruce rubs his eyes furiously from the sunlight and looks straight at the TV as the new anchor begins speaking.

"Hello and good morning Gotham City, this is Summer Gleeson and with me is Gotham's all-around newsman, Jack Ryder, here on Morning Gotham on April 20, 2011. We begin this morning with a story of strangeness. Police reported that a new drug has hit the streets but its origins and other information about the drug remain unknown as of right now. Police also told many reporters that a woman in an apartment complex nearby heard ear piercing screaming coming from a nearby abandoned warehouse and immediately called police. The three men the screams were coming from raved on to police about seeing spiders, rats, and their dad attacking them. They were taken to Gotham General for a psych evaluation then taken to Arkham Asylum for further examinations. The police have no other comments or details at the time." A look of determination and feeling of being uncomfortable overcame Bruce as he saw Summer's report. Jack Ryder is giving a news story. "Thank you Summer. In other news, the Gotham school system budget remains in sham…" Bruce turned off the TV and grabbed the tall glass of orange juice from the tray and drank it straight through.

"I guess education will have to wait on Batman, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked. Bruce responded, "Not really my concern right now. I mean unless the Joker wants to make a run for school superintendent, then I'll pay attention. But right now I have a board meeting at Wayne Enterprises. We're discussing plans for the new Gotham City Learning Center being funded by us. The construction crew began building on April 12th but production might because the crew needs more time which some the board members don't want." "I assume you will be giving the extended time to them?" Alfred responded. Bruce replies, "Yes. I mean I continued school after my parents were killed. I want the children who still have to live in Gotham's Slums, like Crime Alley, to have a higher education and do something with their lives. Bright minds can be easily corrupted at this age in life Alfred. Sometimes Batman's battle continues undercover in the daylight." Bruce had his breakfast, did his usual half-hour morning workout routine, and headed to the meeting.

Across Gotham a TV is on with Gotham Morning still on as Jack Ryder continues his story, "…bles. Another cut in the salaries for school employees in every school was made, bringing the threat of a strike to a close beginning. Also not good is the possible stopped construction on the new Gotham City Learning City being funded by Wayne Enterprises. The crew has just realized a time extension on the building will be needed but some board members are forcing the workers to worker harder and longer now to meet the deadline. A private board meeting is being held at Wayne Enterprises today about the extension. Now on to sports with Ray Tanner. Ray." The TV is turned off by the Riddler. "Why did you watch that?" asked Scarecrow. Riddler replied, "Well I had to see if the events of last night had hit the news wire and as it turns out yes. No one has a clue about what happened expect three junkies overdosed. Now how long will it be before they discover it's your fear toxin that's in their system?" "Shouldn't be long," replied Scarecrow, "Forensics in Gotham have gotten sharper in the past couple years. But we shouldn't worry Nygma, our friends fro last night still shouldn't be able to talk. Still screaming their throats out."

At the top floor of Wayne Enterprises, the meeting between the Wayne Enterprises board members and construction crew is going on as the foreman of the crew, Josh, speaks. "My name is Josh Nathans, foreman of the construction crew, and I would like to say on behalf of me and everyone here we thank you Mr. Wayne and members of the board for hearing us out. Now we did have a plan to originally finish by September 13 but we need some extra time. Supplies are very expensive and we don't have enough right now. We'd like to extend it until October 7. That is all we are asking of you. We want this learning center to. My daughter is in junior high right now and entering Gotham High School here in the fall and she is 15. We're having to live in the Slums right now. We're saving for a house but the place we live in is bad. I would say it's the thin walls where we hear everything but its not. There's drug dealing, violence, and young girls and women selling their flesh for money. I never had a good upbringing but I want to make sure my daughter has one. If we go at the pace we have right now, this building won't be finished. We will strike Mr. Wayne. We will strike. Thank you for your time." Josh sits down as the crew and some board members applaud him. Board member Hammond Bishop begins speaking. "Well that's all well and good but we need this now. Look I know it takes time to build a new building but you gave us your word. My father always told me that a man of his word is a strong man. You aren't a man of your word right now when you say you won't be able to finish on time. I'm in favor of it too but I hate tardiness and bellyaching. I vote that they finish on time. I have the support of a few other members here. Mr. Wayne, we must finish on time. For the children. Finishing on time will save us huge money. Thank you all for my time." A few other people spoke for an hour or so and then came time for a decision. Bruce, sitting at the head of the table spoke. "We've all heard great arguments here but now we must vote. All those in favor of continuing the project as planned without extended the deadline, raise your hand." Four people, including Hammond, raised their hand. "All those in favor of extending the deadline?" asked Bruce. 12 people, including Bruce and friend and fellow board member Lucius Fox raised their hand. "It is settled then. The construction on the Gotham City Learning Center is extended to October 7. Thank you all for coming here today, this meeting is dismissed," Bruce said with joy in him.

He shook Lucius' hand and congratulated the construction crew as they left the room except for Hammond who stayed in the empty boardroom. "You stupid fool. You lost. You weak, inept fool. They went against you," he said to himself in a serious, stern tone. "I'm sorry," he then said to himself in a frail, hushed, weak tone. "I was outvoted. I can't do anything. I want you to go away. You're not part of me." He then again spoke in the serious, stern tone, "I've always been a part of you Hammond. Like it or not, we're the same." Hammond grabbed at his hair and frantically moved around. "SHUT UP," yelled Hammond in the empty boardroom. He then composed himself, grabbed his folder and left the boardroom.

The day goes on as it turns to night and Bruce has stopped being Bruce and is now Batman. He sits at the lab set up in the Batcave, running tests on the substance he found at the crime scene from the warehouse as Alfred comes up to speak. "How goes the stunning night life of Batman?" he asks. Batman replies, "Well enough Alfred. The results on the substance is indeed The Scarecrow's fear toxin. He's made a powder compound of it. He can make it into anything now. That scares me." "You scared? That is something I thought could never happen," Alfred says in a sarcastic tone. "Those junkies must've snorted the powder through their noses. Crane is dealing it off as a drug again. I've been able to stop him the other times he's tried this, how is it I wasn't able to this time?" asked Batman. "You did mention he broke out recently. He got a three day start on you," replied Alfred. Batman responded, "True but it takes more than three days to get a drug empire going. He had to have had help. Another one of Arkham's finest maybe. I gotta get to the bottom of this." Batman stood up and headed for the Batmobile as Alfred followed him and stood and asked Batman a question as he entered the Batmobile, "So I should record your usual nighttime programs to the DVR, sir?" "Might as well. Also keep dinner out Alfred. Might be a long night," Batman says as he then shuts the door to the Batmobile and speeds off the secret cave entrance for the vehicle and heads towards Gotham City.

At a posh, penthouse apartment in downtown Gotham, Hammond Bishop sits in a chair in front a television watching his usual television programs for the night when he hears a knock at the door and gets up to answer it and sees it is his head of security, Daniel. "Daniel, what is it?" he asked. Daniel replied, "He's here sir." "Well bring him in you stupid fool," barked Hammond. The door opened wider and a man in trench coat comes in. "We'll be alone now, thank you," said Hammond and Daniel shut the door. "Thanks for seeing me tonight. It's gotten worse. The voice is back. I need your help, Dr. Crane." The man in the trench coat raise his head and it's Jonathan Crane. "No problem at all for my favorite patient," replied Crane.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know not much more Batman but I PROMISE the next two chapters will be Batman heavy. I'm just setting the story up is all. Trust me people, it will all be worth it. Next chapter will be up sometime after the first week in May. That's when I am done with finals and I shall also have a one-shot for Batman and Catwoman. Until then, enjoy the new chapter.**

Riddled Nightmares: Chapter 4

"Favorite patient? Should I be honored?" asked Hammond Bishop. Jonathan Crane replied, "Well if you want, but not all my patients would ne as highly regarded considering you're my only one." Hammond poured himself a glass of scotch and drinks it as he sits at his desks. "You remember I'm only seeing you because I can't go to a public _psychiatrist. I mean yes they keep it all secret but in a city where everyone can be bought for a sandwich and the snooping press, it would get out that I am seeing someone for sessions. I chose you since you're not gonna open any practice soon. I had you broken out of Arkham for that reason," he says finishing his drink and pouring another. Crane stands at the fireplace mantle looking into it repling, "Why of course by dear Hammond. Plus you remember to fund my secret project. Oh, Riddler wants me to thank you for the glowing letter you wrote in favor for him at his parole hearing. Family has to stick together. Now why did you call?"_

_Hammond slams down his glass after finishing another glass of scotch. "The voice is back. I can't control it. I ran out of the pills. You didn't give me enough, Crane." Crane pours himself a glass of scotch and replies, "Well it was a test run size. How was I to know you'd run through it that quickly?" "I had a lot on my mind, causing it to come back at random times. Even when I was in bed the other night, on top my assistant, thrusting into him, I heard him in my mind. I couldn't finish and I sent him home. I need more pills," Hammond responded. Crane sighs as he finishes his drink and licks his lips. He turns to Hammond and says, "Well alright. The voice as you said obviously comes from childhood stress. You're family being one of the high rolling families of Gotham but never THE family. That was always the Wayne's. They were Gotham. You did sports and whatever activities you could in school to make your father proud and you did but you know you weren't really making him proud because you couldn't hide the fact that you were gay. You had a secret affair with the star wide receiver of your high school team. You two lost your virginity to each other. One night you and he were making love, alone in that big mansion but then you see your father walks in and sees you behind a boy, stark naked and sweaty. He yells the boy to leave and he then disowns you. You feel like you failed your father and then slit your wrists in front of him because the voice told you to do it. The voice is that part of you that always wanted to come out as a young man but couldn't. That part of you hates you and it comes out. You hate yourself for never being true to yourself." Hammond sits back in his chair, takes a deep breath, and cries a bit before talking. "You're right. That voice is me. I hate myself because of what society told me I was. A sin. A sin against god and that I should die. So I hid it but Ryan. He knew me. He kept himself a secret too. The first time we were in the shower alone was magic. He inched closer to me until I had enough and just kissed him. That's when I first heard the voice but it was like very deep in the back my head so it wasn't showing yet. It got. When my dad died I was glad. He fucking made me miserable but then at the will when I heard he left me the whole fortune, I loved him again. He did care about but if he did, why did he hate me?" Crane looks at Hammond and says, "He still hates you. By giving you the fortune and family empire, he wants to you end up like him. But you're not him so you are defeating him."_

_Crane reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a bottle of pills and tosses them to Hammond who catches them. "Now take these as prescribed. We shouldn't meet for at least a week but if you ever need to have an emergency session, call me at this secret number. Now if I pay have my payment?" said Crane. "Of course," replied Hammond as he went to a vault and pulled out a manila envelope and tosses it to Crane who inspects it and places it in his jacket pocket. Crane looks over to Hammond and says, "Just make sure your drugs or anything traces back to you." Hammond takes a couple of pills and looks at Crane, "Thanks you, Crane," said Hammond. Crane tipped his hat and opened the door to leave._

_In an alley late at night in Gotham, a man is hung upside down and is being punched in the face but Batman until his nose breaks. Batman yells, "YOU DON'T WANNA MESS WITH ME. Now I want to know, you know anything about Crane's breakout from Arkham Asylum?" "No way man. I have no fucking clue," screamed the man being hung upside down. "Don't lie to me, Bob," said Batman, "You used to be his main right hand man." Bob yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO! I seriously have no idea. Last time I saw the guy was when I was testifying against him in court and left. That's it man. I want my goddamn lawyer!" "I'm not the police, Bob," replied Batman. Batman kicks Bob in the face that knocks him out and unties Bob so that he hits the hard, concrete ground as Batman fires his grappling hook and flies away._

_Batman makes his rounds about Gotham trying to find answers. After breaking up a few muggings, a car jacking, and a rape attempt, Batman returns to the Batcave exhausted as he walk over to the Batcomputer to do a quick database search of Scarecrow's associates. "I got nothing tonight Alfred. Nothing too upsetting. Just another night to look forward to. Did you keep dinner heated?" asked Batman. "Oh I did," said a sultry, sexy female voice that had Batman turn his chair around to see it was Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman. "I made salmon. You in the mood for fish?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Riddled Nightmares: Chapter 5

Batman was stunned to see Catwoman/Selina Kyle in the Batcave. He hasn't seen her since the events of their last escapade which was to say the least steamy. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well do you want the salmon or not because I don't want it to get cold," Catwoman replied in a playful tone. Batman stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her into a very passionate kiss with their lips locked to each other and their tongues wrestling each other for domination then break away. Batman gave a heavy sigh and said, "Thought I told you I don't wanna see you again for a while. It's been three weeks." Catwoman purred seductively and said, "Girl in trouble and you don't wanna help? Not your code Brucey darling. You're the helping kind." She ran her hands down from his neck down to his abs then he pulled away from her and back to the Batcomputer. "Alright you got me. There is no salmon," said Catwoman. "What are you doing here Selina?" asked Batman. "Heard about trouble and I just came coming to see what it is. Also to see my favorite man in black," replied Catwoman. She walked up to him and stood behind the chair as he looked at recent police reports from the Gotham Police Department database.

"Ahh, Ms. Kyle. I see you have returned to our familiar cozy surroundings yet again," said Alfred in a dry tone that was highlighted further by his British accent. "Oh Alfie. You never, ever, ever change. You need a good woman," replied Catwoman. Alfred only smirked as he placed a newly cleaned Batman suit in the closet of the other ones. Catwoman ran her hands all over Batman's shoulders. "A new drug has hit the streets. More so really, Scarecrow has made his fear toxin into a drug and is selling it. I'm sure he's not alone. He has to have someone working with him. The way its being spread all over Gotham lately, he's either stole The Flash's super speed or is just that good. Would you like to help?" asked Batman. Catwoman purred then nodded her head. "We'll go out and patrol tomorrow. Try keeping a low profile," said Batman as he headed up to the manor and Catwoman exited the Batcave.

The next morning Bruce had awakened, asked Alfred the date and he replied it was the 21st of April and he headed to Wayne Enterprises. He had done business deals and a few meetings the whole day. Hammond Bishop came into his office around late afternoon in the work day to talk. "Hammond, come right on in," said Bruce. "Thank you," replied Hammond as he sat down across from Bruce. "Well I'm here to congratulate you on the extension on the learning center being passed. No hard feelings. I just wanna talk some business. The upcoming Wayne Enterprises fundraiser for breast cancer. We need a speaker and some entertainment," said Hammond. Bruce replied, "I agree and I am working my best on it. Hard to find anyone willing to come to Gotham." Hammond's cell phone went off. "Sorry. A text from my nephew Edward. He's here visiting. I'm afraid to cut this short," said Hammond. "No problem at all," said Bruce. Hammond grabs his phone and leaves the room. He looks down and it says, "Need 2 talk now. -?"

Hammond goes to his office and finds Edward Nygma there sitting in his chair. "Hello Uncle Hammy. It's your favorite nephew fresh from Arkham. Thank you for helping to fund me and Jonnie's drug ring," said Edward with a chuckle as he goes and locks the door. Hammond sits in his chair and breathes. "What that hell are you doing here?" asked Hammond as he takes a sip of scotch he has stashed in his desk. "Well I'm here to see how you're doing. And tell you that your money is doing well. We just sold like five blocks to these group of mega junkies down by the pier. It was disgusting to watch them just snatch the drugs. But satisfying to count my money as I left. Starting with lower level first then work our way up. Then Gotham is ours," replied Edward. "How are you gonna keep selling to people once they hear the side effects?" asked Hammond. Edward replied, "We don't tell them about it. We pose as people who have taken it and say it was the best drug we had ever taken. We describe it in vivid detail and well once they hear how it is, they'll be paying just loads of money to try it. Purely simple Uncle Hammy. Didn't you learn that at college while getting your business degree?" Edward pats Hammond on the back and then leaves the building.

Soon day became night and Bruce Wayne was no more as Batman had now come blaring out the Batcave in the Batmobile. He was on top a rooftop of an apartment complex looking down at an alley that looked like a possible dealing was going to take place at. "Ohhh who are we looking at? Young couple in love or a dangerous underground fight club?" asked Catwoman as she walked up behind Batman. "Possible dealing of Crane's fear toxin. Waiting for something to go down to do something about it," replied Batman. "Ohh rooftops. Remember when we were last on a rooftop? So incredible," said Catwoman. Batman shrugged and just kept his eyes focused on the alley. Few hours passed until some people appeared in the alley. They talked a bit and then some money and a bag came out and suddenly Batman and Catwoman appeared in the alley. "Stop right there," growled Batman as one the men there threw a punch and soon Batman and Catwoman started fighting all the men and women there. Punches, kicks, head butts being landed all over. Soon all them were laying on the crowd breathing and coughing for air. Batman grabbed one of them. "Where is Scarecrow? I know he's the one who's dealing drugs here now," said Batman. The scared man spoke, "I dunno where he is. He told me to come to his place blindfolded so I didn't see the outside and paid me to come here and sell to whoever wanted any of what was in the bag. It seemed legit man. I need the money. My wife is thinking of fucking leaving me with the kids. I can't have that." Batman slammed his head against the brick alley wall and let him drop to the ground. "Well that was a fun first night back," said Catwoman. "Night's not over yet, Catwoman," replied Batman. They disappeared to go investigate the matter more. As they left, Scarecrow appeared in the alley and pulled out a gun. "Failure is not an option here," he said then shot everyone in the alley and grabbed the bag to make sure it didn't end up in police evidence and exited the alley.

**A/N: Well hope you like this chapter. Summer is here and I can write all I want. This will be great. Please, please read and review this chapter. Next few chapters should be out as soon as they can be done and I shall soon post a Batman/Catwoman lemon one shot. So look out for that. Good things for me now. Hopefully seeing my girlfriend soon. Once again, please read and review.**


End file.
